


The Minute Before Midnight

by Kanai_Fujo (mgfe_13)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgfe_13/pseuds/Kanai_Fujo
Summary: "Iwa-chan! It's one minute before 12:00 AM!"Iwaizumi was always receiving these messages the minute before midnight. And he doesn't know why.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	The Minute Before Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



> So uh I know this will be kinda crappy so bear with it :)) Oh and this will be a 1-chapter story. :))))
> 
> Started: September 21, 2020
> 
> Posted: October 5, 2020

~PART 1~

Oikawa Tooru was considered a star. Like a singer in the entertainment industry. He has many fans that he appreciates and loves because of their non-stop support and their energy during his concerts and during all his livestreaming. He kindly gave out autographs to those who wished to get one. And because work has been really hectic lately, he finally decided to hire a manager.

"Finally, the star himself is finally getting a manager." Their bassist, Kunimi said putting on the strap of his bass on his shoulders. "So, who is it?" Matsukawa asked the dark browned haired man while pulling his black electric guitar out of it's dark case. "I, uh, haven't found one yet. BUT I PROMISE I'LL FIND ONE!" Oikawa said to Matsukawa with his hands together while slightly bowing down towards the taller black haired male. "You better do! Because if you don't your schedule will be messed up just like before." Matsukawa said pointing at Oikawa. "Ah. We don't talk 'bout that. Shut up." Oikawa threateningly stared at Matsukawa and at the others who were holding back their laughter. "Alright, alright your majesty."

Practice when by as it is and the day ended. "Good work guys! Keep it up!" Oikawa said to them and drank his bottle of water sitting down. Hanamaki then walked towards him and looked at him with a bit of worriedness in his eyes. "Hey, do you have a minute?" Hanamaki asked the male subconsciously.

"Yeah? What is it?" Oikawa asks the male behind him, face looking down at his stuff. Hanamaki looked at him with a now worried look. "It just looks like you still haven't moved on.." He said to the male still keeping his head down. Oikawa then stood up and looked at Hanamaki with a close-eyed smile. "Just don't mind it. I'm fine." Oikawa said to the male patting both his shoulders and waved goodbye to the others.

He then walked over to his motorcycle and climbed on it slipping his helmet on. He then turned on the engine and drove away from the studio.

He then arrived at his house and parked his motorcycle in the garage. He unlocked the door and went in removing his shoes and jumping on to the sofa not bothering to dress up or to eat.

The next morning then came by and it had a nice gradient sunrise that had a mixture of red, orange, and blue. Oikawa then stood up and took out his phone an looked at the time seeing it's now 6:00 am, August 20. He then took a picture of the sunrise and then posted the picture. Not 2 minutes have passed, his post already had more than 50,000 hearts. He then sighed and rested his head on the sofa pillow. After 10 minutes, he finally had the strength to get up and took a shower then left not bothering to have breakfast.

On his way to the studio, as usual, he would often see people recognizing him and he would just wave to them with an unseen smile because of his helmet.

As he arrived to the studio, he felt the cold air of the place and shivered a bit. "Ah, he's here." The director them motioned Oikawa to walk over to him. He then noticed and saw someone unfamiliar. Could it be.... the manager?

Both of them made eye contact for a minimum of 5 seconds then was interrupted by the director. "Oikawa, he will be your new and first manager. Don't be too carefree because he's now gonna be with you. His name is Iwaizumi Hajime. Be nice okay?" The director said and he then walked away leaving the both of them alone. "So, uh, he mentioned that your name is Hajime? Right?" Oikawa asks rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Y-you can just call me Iwaizumi or whatever you prefer." Iwaizumi said to the taller male. Oikawa then cups his chin in a thinking position. "What about Iwa-chan? It's cute right?" Oikawa asks the shorter male with a cheeky smile. "It's weird." Iwaizumi said to Oikawa making him take a step back. "I don't care. Then it's settled! I'll call you Iwa-chan." Oikawa said to the male still having his usual smile on his face. "Alright fine. But I'll also have to call you something." Iwaizumi looked at the taller male, hands on his hips smirking. "Alright, deal. What will you call me?" Oikawa asks him crossing his arms expecting a cute nickname. "Shittykawa." Iwaizumi said without hesitation, making Oikawa curl up into a ball and sulk at the corner.

"Hey! You agreed to it. So no turning back now." Iwaizumi said to the pouting male dragging him into the recording room. "Iwa-channnn! You're so mean! Oh right! We haven't exchanged numbers yet! Here's mine!" Oikawa said to Iwaizumi holding up his cellphone to him and Iwaizumi dropped him taking out his phone. "Wha- that hurts Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said rubbing the back of his head and his back. Iwaizumi puts in Oikawa's number and put it back in his pocket and went back to dragging Oikawa to the recording room. "Ah! Why're you still dragging me? You know I can walk right?" Oikawa said to Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi, without hesitation, dropped Oikawa and he just continued walking. "There you go, Shittykawa. You can walk right?" Iwaizumi said with both his hands in his pockets and continued walking leaving Oikawa. "Hey! Iwa-chann! Wait for me!" Oikawa said getting up and running, catching up to Iwizumi.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practice finished and Oikawa then when to a room alone. Iwaizumi saw this and took a peek to see what he's doing. Instead of being the joyful person he is, he can be quite serious when he's alone. Oikawa then started writing words on a piece of paper rapidly. What Iwaizumi saw in Oikawa's eyes while he was writing was sadness and loneliness. Iwaizumi subconsciously walked in making a loud creak from the door. Oikawa's head then looked up then looked back to see Iwaizumi standing there not moving a muscle and just staring right at Oikawa in silence.

"Uh hi there Iwa-chan. Do you need anything?" Oikawa asks the standing male with a strained voice. Iwaizumi just shook hi head and headed out of the room leaving Oikawa alone inside.

Iwaizumi then went to the bathroom and washed his face ready to ask Oikawa what he was writing. While he was walking he saw the male and stood in front of him blocking his way. "Hey Shittykawa, I need to ask you something." Iwaizumi said with a stern voice. Oikawa looked down to him and said, "Yeah? What is it?"

Iwaizumi was starting to rethink his decisions and wanted to just shove it away. But he didn't.

"What were you writing in the room earlier?" Iwaizumi said to the taller male looking at him straight in the eye. Oikawa was deciding whether to tell him or not. But he decided on telling him anyway. "Oh that? I suddenly got an idea for a new song! That's all." Oikawa said to the smaller male. Iwaizumi slowly nodded and walked away. What Iwaizumi didn't know was the true meaning of what he wrote.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ding!_**

From: Shittykawa (August 20, XXXX, 11:59 PM)

[Hey Iwa-chan! Just one minute before midnight!]

From: Iwaizumi to Shittykawa (August 21, XXXX, 12:00 AM)

[Why the fuck are you still awake Shittykawa?! And why are you waiting for it to be midnight?!]

From: Shittykawa (August 21, XXXX, 12:01 AM) 

[Hihi! No reason! And what about you? You're also awake too you know! (￣へ￣)]

From: Iwaizumi to Shittykawa (August 21, XXXX, 12:01 AM) 

[Then u texted me for no fucking reason? What the fuck.]

From: Iwaizumi to Shittykawa (August 21, XXXX, 12:02 AM)

[If you aren't gonna say anything else, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight.]

.........

From: Shittykawa (August 21, XXXX, 12:05)

[Goodnight, Iwa-chan! Sweet dreams! \^3^/]

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week, August 23, they announced that they will be having a concert next Friday, September 4. Everyone became so busy that it looked like the concert is already tomorrow. Iwaizumi was speed walking with Oikawa behind him reaching their next destination, the canteen. Iwaizumi wanted to eat fast so that they won't mess up the schedule. But instead of going in, Oikawa just stood there with his head down. Iwaizumi noticed this and looked back and briskly walked towards him. "Shittykawa, hurry up and let's eat. We still have a lot to do-"

"I'm not hungry." Oikawa interrupted Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi then stopped looking at Oikawa's schedule and looked at him. "No, you need to eat. Now come with me." Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's wrist and dragged him, but his wrist was then taken back. "I said I'm not hungry." Oikawa said in a more serious and tense voice not making any eye-contact. Iwaizumi decided to not pry into his problems anymore because he knew it would only make things worse.

After Iwaizumi had lunch he remembered what happened earlier with Oikawa. It felt as if he was not who he is. It's not easy to see through Oikawa because he always hides his inner sadness and loneliness. Iwaizumi knew this wasn't a thing to look into, but still, he is his manager. He needs to know all about him, all his dreams and his ideas. It was the same with Oikawa. But it felt as if it wasn't working because neither of them want to actually open up to each other. Behind all of Iwaizumi's name calling to Oikawa, he actually wanted to know him and he actually cared for him, even though they just knew each other last week. This is how much they curiously want to know about each other.

Iwaizumi walked past a room seeing Oikawa inside writing lyrics for his new song. Sometimes Iwaizumi wonders what is in Oikawa's mind whenever he's alone or when he's deep in thought. Oikawa's next thing he has to do is almost coming up. Iwaizumi's watch ringed signaling that it was 5 minutes before the next thing he has to do in his schedule. Iwaizumi gently knocked on the door frame and Oikawa's head suddenly turned around seeing Iwaizumi leaning on the door frame. "A-ah, is it time yet? Let's get going then." Oikawa then folded the paper and put the paper on his pocket. "Nah, we still have 5 minutes left." Iwaizumi said looking at his watch pretending to read the time. Iwaizumi then lifts his head to look at Oikawa.

Iwaizumi's eyes slightly widened seeing Oikawa's red eyes.

"Toru? Are you crying?" Iwaizumi gently asks Oikawa, caressing his shoulders. Whenever Iwaizumi calls Oikawa by his first name or last name, he's not joking around. Instead, he's serious and sincere. "I'm fine Iwa-chan. Just stressed from work." Oikawa said in-between sniffles and hiccups. Iwaizumi knew that that wasn't true. He watched Oikawa walk out of the room not saying anything else.

Oikawa went to the washroom to wash his face and looked to himself on the mirror. "Yup, I really am loosing weight." Oikawa gently touched his face and buried his face in his hands and let out a small but sad laugh. "I really am an idiot."

~PART 2~

The date was August 25 and the concert is 10 days away. It was night time already and most of the staffs are already leaving. Iwaizumi was just standing there looking for a certain brunette. "Where the heck is Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi kept on glancing at the door where Oikawa would usually appear then after he would look at his silver colored watch.

"Iwa-channnn! Sorry if I'm late! I just had to finish up the lyrics real quick. Anddd can you drop me off somewhere? I'll take you with me of course!" Oikawa said catching his breath and putting his hand on his chest. "Where to? If it's going to be the mall, then no." Iwaizumi said carrying 2 of Oikawa's bags. "Not the mall! I wanted to go to my secret place! And you're coming!" Oikawa said pointing at him while doing a dramatic pose. "No thanks. I have stuff to do at home." Iwaizumi said grabbing his car keys out of his right pocket. "Like what?" Oikawa asks him leaning forward looking back at Iwaizumi. "Like...making dinner-"

"We can have dinner at the secret spot." That was a lie. Oikawa didn't have any food with him. 

Oikawa cuts off Iwaizumi making him glare at the taller male. "Then, I have to sleep early to fetch you for tomorrow." Iwaizumi said making the other male pout. Oikawa then straightens his back and smirked. He sneaked his hand into the hand where Iwaizumi was holding the keys and grabbed it from Iwaizumi's hand. "Wha- Hey! Give it back Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi angrily said to the taller male who was not running towards the drivers seat. "Not until you agree to come." Oikawa said playing with the keys on his index finger. Iwaizumi had no choice but to agree with what Oikawa wanted so that he could get over his pushy attitude. "Alright, fine! I'll go with you. But we can only stay there until 9 pm. Got it?" Iwaizumi said to him and Oikawa agreed.

Iwaizumi gestured his hand out to Oikawa for the car keys. "I'm driving Shittykawa, now give me the keys." Iwaizumi said in his usual tone looking at Oikawa with his usual stare. "No, I'm driving. And that's final." Oikawa said and went in the drivers seat then started the car. "Hey! What the heck! You jerk!" Iwaizumi cussed at Oikawa who was inside the car playfully steering the wheel. "Just hop in already!" Oikawa shouted from inside and Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and dumped Oikawa's bags at the back seat. "Fuck you." Iwaizumi said while putting on the seatbelt strap. "You agreed anyway, that's all what matters! Now, let's hit the road!" Oikawa said with energy blasting from his voice. Oikawa then started driving to wherever he wants, Iwaizumi just sat at the passenger's seat looking outside the window, thinking that there was something behind that smile of Oikawa that made him wonder 'What is it that makes him smile?' . Iwaizumi glanced over at the smiling dark brown haired male trying hard not to seem noticeable.

"Iwa-chan? Why are you staring at me?" Oikawa suddenly said making Iwaizumi flinch and turned his head away. "It's nothing Shittykawa." His gaze then went back to the city streets of Tokyo looking at the buildings and cars. "Is there anything you wanna ask me? Or like, is there anything bothering you?" Oikawa asks the male beside him. Iwaizumi's eyes widened as if Oikawa actually had read his thought. "It's nothing. I'm just wondering what were gonna do and where are actually going." Iwaizumi lied. Oikawa glanced a bit at the dark haired male then back at the road. "It's a surprise~" Oikawa said singing the last word.

The road started becoming bumpy and Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows sitting up and looking at Oikawa. "Where exactly the fuck are we going?!" Iwaizumi shouted at Oikawa who was just staring at the bumpy road right in front of him with a smirk. "It's a secret! So just wait and see!" Oikawa then pushed onto the pedals harder making them go faster. After 3 minutes of Oikawa recklessly driving into an unknown spot and Iwaizumi's scolding, they finally stopped. "That's it. I'm not gonna let you drive. Gimme the keys right now." Iwaizumi said in a serious tone. "Hmph, you never know when to have fun. So here are your beloved car keys." Oikawa said while handing him the keys. Iwaizumi got them and slipped it in his pocket. As much as it doesn't look like it, Iwaizumi, deep down, actually had fun. Iwaizumi let out a small smile making sure not to let Oikawa notice.

They both then stepped out of the car, Iwaizumi following Oikawa behind him. "Here we are!" Oikawa said presenting a beautiful dark sky full of stars. "I named it 'Tenebris sed Formosa'. It means 'Dark but Beautiful' in Latin. Cool right?" Oikawa said to Iwaizumi, but it seemed that Iwaizumi didn't listen because he was in awe at the sight of the sky and the stars. "It's beautiful." Iwaizumi blurted out suddenly realizing what he just said. "Yeah, I know. See? It calms you down right?" Oikawa asks Iwaizumi sitting down on the grass, Iwaizumi following after. Iwaizumi's gaze softens and then looked over at Oikawa. "Thanks for bringing me here, Toru."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~PART 3~

After their awkward, weird, crazy, and calming trip to the mountains, the drive home was somewhat silent. Iwaizumi just had finished dropping Oikawa to his house. Iwaizumi then drove back to his home and went in his room to rest. But he couldn't. There was still a lot of unanswered questions in his head that he didn't get to ask. "I'll just ask him next time- Wait, why am I even butting into his business? This doesn't even have anything to do with me." Iwaizumi then said and drifted off to dreamland.

When it was the day before the concert, everyone had a face that represents both excitement and anxiousness. But Oikawa had a calm face, like he was used to it. As for Iwaizumi, he had a mixture of anxiousness and nervousness that didn't really show that much.

As Iwaizumi watched Oikawa practice his songs and dances for tomorrow, he was slowly starting to question himself 'What if I didn't accept this job? What would happen?' Iwaizumi's gaze was fixated on Oikawa who was dancing and singing at the same time. Although, Oikawa made sure that he wouldn't be able to hear the music because he said that it was going to be a surprise for tomorrow. At first, Iwaizumi didn't like the idea but Oikawa insisted with his pushy attitude. Iwaizumi was getting bored just from watching, so he went to his office and did some paperwork for tomorrow's concert.

When he finished, Iwaizumi saw that it was already 10 pm. He then walked out of his office and he saw Oikawa leaning on the wall outside the recording studio using his phone. Oikawa then looks up from the screen of his phone and see's Iwaizumi. His face then lightens up and walked towards Iwaizumi. "Ah! Iwa-chan! Why'd you leave?? I wanted you to watch until the end!" Oikawa pouted to him but Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes. "Let's just go. It's already late." Iwaizumi said helping Oikawa carry 2 of his bags. "Why are these so damn heavy?" Iwaizumi mumbled to himself.

"Ah! I have an idea! Since you live near here, and we're not suppose to waste time since the concert is tomorrow, why don't we-"

"Absolutely not." Iwaizumi cut him off because he knew what he was going to say. "Aww! Please! Just for tonight! I just wanna see your place!" Oikawa pleaded Iwaizumi putting his hands together. Oikawa continued this until they reached Iwaizumi's car. "Please Iwa-chan! Just this once!" Oikawa still pleaded with puppy eyes trying his hardest to make Iwaizumi give in. "Ugh, FINE! Just stop doing those eyes!" Iwaizumi then unlocked the doors and went in the drivers seat. "Yay! I knew you would agree! No one can resist these eyes of mine ya know? I use this to charm all the ladies~" Oikawa said to Iwaizumi raising an eyebrow. Iwaizumi gave a disgusted look and shook his head then turned on the engine. The drive to his house was silent and a bit awkward. Then suddenly one of Oikawa's songs played on the radio.

_Moving on was not easy as I thought it would it would be._

_From past mistakes, it didn't do any good to me._

_Maybe I could get my mind off of things_

_Maybe that could solve everything._

_Many sleepless nights,_

_Many painful cries._

_It's just not working right_

_Please someone stop this madness._

_I need someone to save me._

"This song..." Oikawa started making Iwaizumi turn to him then to the road. "...was about my ex-girlfriend." Iwaizumi got startled a bit and immediately looked at him. "Wait really?" Iwaizumi asks Oikawa with still wide eyes. "Yeah. Although we got into a fight about my obsession with Volleyball and my career. It was getting serious that I wouldn't spend time with her anymore she said." Oikawa let out a small laugh while rubbing the back of his neck. "You play Volleyball too?" Iwaizumi asks him his gaze on the road. "Ah, yeah. Until now actually. I actually have an injury on my right leg. Talk about bad luck. We should play sometime! What were you? I was a Setter!" Oikawa said proudly looking outside at the dark sky. "I was a wing spiker." Iwaizumi said to him.

After minutes of driving on the dark road, they finally arrived. Iwaizumi turned his head to the sleeping Oikawa. Some of his hair was on his eyes, and somewhat, his hands suddenly moved on it's own and moved the piece of hair from his eyes. Iwaizumi suddenly pulled his hands away and held them. They were shaking. Not because of the cold, but because of what just happened. Then suddenly Oikawa's eyes fluttered open and looked over at Iwaizumi. "Ah, are we already here?" Oikawa asks him rubbing his eyes looking around. "Y-Yeah. We're here." Iwaizumi stuttered not making eye contact. "Then let's get out so that we could rest." Oikawa said sitting up. Iwaizumi unlocked the doors and they both stepped out of Iwaizumi's car making their way in Iwaizumi's house.

They both got dressed then went into Iwaizumi's room and set the bed. "So, who's sleeping on the floor?" Oikawa asks themselves suddenly. They then both looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking then raced to the bed, making them both stumble and fall on the floor. "He-Hey! That's my spot!" Oikawa whined and pouted at Iwaizumi who was successful in claiming his own bed. "Losers stay on the floor Trashykawa." Iwaizumi teased then smirked to the male on the floor. "AH! Why you! You gave me another nickname! And I can't sleep here! It's too cold!" Oikawa pointed up to Iwaizumi who was crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Whatever. Just go to sleep and stop complaining." Iwaizumi said and laid on his bed putting the teal colored blanket on him and faced the wall.

Iwaizumi's phone then lit up and saw a text from Oikawa. He gets it and opens the text with half-lidded eyes.

p>  
**_Ding!_**

From: Shittykawa (August 25, XXXX, 11:59 PM)

[Iwa-channnn! It's almost midnight! ( •̀ ω •́ )]

From: Iwaizumi to Shittykawa (August 25, XXXX, 11:59 PM)

[WHY THE FUCK DO U KEEP MESSEGING ME BEFORE MIDNIGHT?! And plus, I'M JUST BESIDE YOU.]

From Shittykawa (August 26, XXXX, 12:00 AM)

[IT'S MIDNIGHT! And I'm texting bc I want to! []~(￣▽￣)~*]

From: Iwaizumi to Shittykawa (August 26, XXXX, 12:00 AM)

[Yep, I'm going to sleep. GOODNIGHT.]

From: Shittykawa (August 26, XXXX, 12:00 AM)

[Ah! Wait Iwa-channnn!]

From Shittykawa (August 26, XXXX, 12:01 AM)

[IWA-CHANNNNN!]

[hah...Alright. Goodnight! Sweet Dreams!(∪.∪ )...zzz]

Iwaizumi then puts down his phone and rested his head.

Iwaizumi suddenly felt someone climbing on his bed and when he turned around he saw Oikawa getting on the bed. "W-what the fuck! Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi shouted to the male who was now resting on his bed. "Shhhh. You're to noisy." Oikawa shushed Iwaizumi making him fume in anger and annoyance, but he just shrugged it away and faced the other side, not facing Oikawa. "Whatever. Do what you want." Iwaizumi said before closing his eyes.

It was now 2 am in the morning, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa are awake but they don't know that the other is awake. The shuffling sound of the bed made Iwaizumi jump a bit and then Oikawa started to speak. "Iwa-chan? Are you asleep?" Oikawa asks the other male, but Iwaizumi didn't answer. Oikawa then moved himself closer to the sleepless male and looked at him. Iwaizumi was starting to feel impatient and wanted to know what Oikawa was going to say. "I'm thankful. Thankful that you're here. Thankful that you're always there to ask me what's wrong. And I may be an asshole sometimes and I'm sorry for that. That's all I have to say. I'm really grateful to have you as my manager. I'm saying this because I think I'm going to die soon."

_Die? Why?_

Those words echoed in Iwaizumi's head as he was looking at the wall in front of him. "But, I'm not sure yet. I just had a dream wherein I saw you crying and was saying stuff like 'Why the hell did you have to die?' Something like that." Oikawa paused for a moment and then started speaking again, "But if that were to happen, I would fight just to get back to life. I would do it just for my fans, for the people I'm close with, for my family, and for you of course." Oikawa said laughing a little. Those words ringed inside Iwaizumi's head non-stop. "Anyways, goodnight." Oikawa then stopped speaking and went back to sleep. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi on the other hand was trying to process everything that happened trying to swallow the lump he had in his throat and wondered why he said that. He couldn't accept the fact that he was gonna die. Anything but that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun finally rose which signals the start of the day. Iwaizumi was the first to wake up and looked over to his side and found Oikawa fast asleep. He decided to make a simple breakfast for the both of them. Pancakes. They were the first that came into Iwaizumi's mind. He then went to the kitchen and started cooking.

Oikawa woke up smelling the scent of pancakes being cooked from the kitchen. He got up and fixed the bed and went to the dinning table and saw freshly cooked pancakes on the table. Oikawa didn't want to sit down and eat. He just stared at the food and frowned.

"Hey Shittykawa, sit down and let's eat. We still have a concert today at 9 pm." Iwaizumi said to him beginning to remove his red apron, Oikawa saw him and his jaw dropped. "WAIT WAIT WAIT! Don't remove the apron." Oikawa said and went to his bag and grabbed his phone. He went to the Camera app and quickly took a nice shot of Iwaizumi in his red apron. Iwaizumi heard the _click_ sound of the phone and saw Oikawa taking a picture of Iwaizumi in his red apron. Iwaizumi's face went complete red when he saw Oikawa snickering. "H-hey! Delete that now!" Iwaizumi ran to him and tried to get his phone from him. "Damn, why'd you have to be tall?!" Iwaizumi said while trying to reach for Oikawa's phone in order to delete the picture. "Alright, alright! I'll delete it just wait!" Oikawa said. But he obviously didn't delete it.

"I swear to you, if you don't delete it, I'll tell the director that you've been staying up late." Iwaizumi said to Oikawa like a mom while setting the table. Oikawa just let out a small laugh and looked down. "The truth is, I'm not suppose to eat sweet things before a concert. Although, do you have any milk bread?" He asks Iwaizumi with a small smile. "Nah, Don't have any." Iwaizumi said taking a glass of milk. "Oh, ok. I'll just eat whatever you cook!" Oikawa said with a close-eyed smile. "Hah?!"Iwaizumi shouted at him in disbelief before drinking his glass of milk straight down his throat. "There's pancakes on the table! Don't be picky and just eat it." Iwaizumi said pulling out a chair and sitting down on it. Time passed, and they headed out of Iwaizumi's house and went to the studio to practice.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is now 8:58 PM and everyone is getting Oikawa ready to go on stage. "Hey Shittykawa, do your best out there." Iwaizumi said to him looking at the time. "Iwa-chan, you're not being sincere! I'm getting nervous here you know??" Oikawa said to Iwaizumi punching his arm lightly. "Just, hah, just do your best out there, Toru." Iwaizumi said not making eye-contact with Oikawa whatsoever. Oikawa let out a small smile. "Oikawa! The concert is about to star! Go to your places!" The director shouted said to us and everybody immediately went to their places.

The countdown of the start of the concert started and all the lights were turned off. Iwaizumi took out his phone and saw that it is 8:59 PM. _Just one more minute left._

_30 seconds._

_15 seconds._

_10 seconds._

_5\. 4. 3. 2....._

_1_

The lights then focused on Oikawa who was now standing on the center of the stage. All the fans then started chanting out his name, some were even shouting or screaming. The song then started playing and all of his fans started screaming even louder than earlier. Oikawa started swaying his body to the rhythm and beat of the song and grabbed his mic and started singing.

_That day our eyes met,_

_it was as if it was fate._

_You were the reason I kept on living._

_But now that you're gone, there's no more meaning._

_I cling onto life not knowing what's waiting for me._

_But when I met you,_

_my life changed._

Iwaizumi didn't know what that meant but it felt like he knew what it meant. It hit him hard when he heard it. He held his chest while watching him from the backstage with a emotionless but shocked face. It was a sight he never saw before. A sight that held meaning. It was like he was telling a story. A story about him that he never told to anyone before.

_It was like life was giving me a second chance to life again._

_Just to meet you._

Iwaizumi's heart clenched in his chest as Oikawa's eye's met his. Oikawa smiled at him and Iwaizumi didn't realize that a single tear rolled down his face as he watched Oikawa on the stage. He then realized it was that song he was writing in that room alone. He quickly wiped it of so that no one would see. Iwaizumi then felt a hand tap his back. He then looked back to see the director and gave out a small smile. "He actually had a really hard time when he first came to our industry." The director said unexpectedly looking at Oikawa with a proud face. "Now, he's grown to be a successful singer. And a famous one at that!" The director said with the same smile across his face. The director then walked away leaving Iwaizumi. 

The song then changed and the lights changed color, making Iwaizumi's turn his focus on the stage. He then see's Oikawa change his attire into a VERY revealing outfit that made all his fans scream and some were to shocked to even scream. Iwaizumi on the other hand had his jaw opened looking at Oikawa with a shocked face. "Man, what the fuck." Iwaizumi said under his breath.

_I wanna know, wanna know what's in that mind of yours._

_Is it me? Or is it someone else?_

_Make this place a wonderland of your dreams and imagination._

_Make me the center of it all._

_Your eyes growing needy, needy for my affection and love._

_The temperature is getting hot here._

_Because you and I know where this is going~_

_You're mine tonight~_

Iwaizumi was speechless. He didn't know if he should feel embarrassed or weirded out but he just sat and watched Oikawa doing his thing on the stage with a tomato colored face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The concert ended and everyone was either already going out of the arena or they were waiting for Oikawa to go out to grab a few shots. But of course Iwaizumi was there to say that Oikawa needed to rest, so they all then went out and went home. Iwaizumi rested on one of the chairs and saw his phone light up. He opened it and saw that it was from Oikawa. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From Shittykawa (September 4, XXXX, 11:59 PM)

[Iwa-channnn! Just one more minute before midnight! Hihi! \\(￣︶￣*\\))\\(￣︶￣*\\))}

From Iwaizumi to Shittykawa (September 4, XXXX, 11:59 PM)

[Why the fu- you know what, I'll let this slide bc it's ur concert anyway.]

From Shittykawa (September 5, XXXX, 12:00 AM)

[YAY! It's midnight!] 

From Iwaizumi to Shittykawa (September 5, XXXX, 12:00 AM)

[Hah...i dont know what to do with u anymore.]

From Shittykawa (September 5, XXXX, 12:01 AM)

[Heh, well you are my manager after all (*￣3￣)╭]

[Anyways, that's all I have to say! See ya later!]

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone then went in their own vehicles and Oikawa and Iwaizumi went in their own. When they were finally in the car, there was a weird silence between them. "Sooooo, uhh, was the concert fun? From your perspective of course." Oikawa started, looking at his fingers. "Yeah, it's cool." Iwaizumi said putting the keys in the slot and started the engine. Iwaizumi then looked at Oikawa through the rear view mirror and saw that he was looking out the window. Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi staring, so he looked at him too. Iwaizumi's eyes widened and looked back at the road. "Sorry." was all he muttered out. "It's fine. Ah!" Oikawa shouted looking out the window. "It's raining! Iwa-chan! Watch the road, it might be slippery." Oikawa reminded Iwaizumi looking at his back. Iwaizumi just nodded and continued driving turning on the window sweeps to wipe away the rain water. It was already 12:15 AM, and of course it's dark. Minute by minute the rain started getting heavier and the roads started becoming even more slippery. Iwaizumi was starting to drive faster so that they can get home earlier so that they could rest.

It was getting harder to control the steering wheel Iwaizumi was controlling. "Crap, this is getting hard to control." Iwaizumi cursed under his breath. Oikawa was starting to feel nauseous and uneasy. "Iwa-chan, do we have plastic in here? I feel like vomiting." Oikawa said covering his mouth to prevent any liquid to spill. "I think we have here on the passengers seat. Do you want me to pull over to the side?" Iwaizumi asks Oikawa making small glances at the uneasy male. "Nah, we're near home anyways." Oikawa said trying his hardest not to gag. Iwaizumi agreed and continued to drive through the heavy rain and slippery road.

Although, Iwaizumi thought it would be better to pull over. But as Oikawa said, they were near his home. So, Iwaizumi didn't pull over. Instead, he drove to Oikawa's home. "Bleugh...." Iwaizumi heard this and turned his head to Oikawa not looking at the road anymore. "Hey, I think we really need to pull over." Iwaizumi said with a more concerned tone as he tried to reach for the plastic on the passenger seat compartment. Weirdly, he can't get it open. Iwaizumi kept on trying to budge it open, but it wouldn't open "Argh, why can't this damn thing open?" Iwaizumi said still trying to open the storage compartment, not looking at the road. Oikawa's eyes suddenly widen and swallowed his vomit not minding the bitter taste and shouted.

"IWAIZUMI!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~PART 4~

When Iwaizumi opened his eyes, he saw light. He thought he was going to die. Then he tried to get up, a sudden pain shot in his head. "Ow." He said and when he turned his head to the left, he saw his mom sleeping peacefully on the sofa. He then looked around and realized he was in a hospital room. "I survived." He said softly. Suddenly his mom woke up and rushed to his aid. "Hajime! You woke up... what a miracle. I'll go and call the nurse!" And with that, his mom rushed out the room and called the nurse. As he waited, many different questions roamed around his head. _Is Oikawa okay? Where is he? What happened to us? What happened to him?_ All these thoughts anxiously roamed around Iwaizumi's head not making him realize that the nurses and doctors have arrived. "Where's Oikawa?" He asked one of the nurses but they just simply frowned and refused to answer. "Why aren't you answering me?! I said where the fuck is he?!" Iwaizumi shouted the nurses trying to get up from the hospital bed in a hurried pace. "I'm sorry to say, but he's gone."

_Gone?_

Iwaizumi's mind has gone blank. It's like he didn't know whether they were lying or not.

"That can't be true..." Iwaizumi was able to state out the 4 words without stuttering. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he wasn't sure if he could hold them. He also tried to swallow the lump on his throat, also not sure if he could swallow it either. He then crouched to his knees and started to sob. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Oikawa's gone. Gone from this world. He couldn't accept it. He couldn't believe it.

Iwaizumi's mother came and comforted him, but it didn't work. His voice was strained after all that shouting and he eventually calmed down. Although, he still released a few tears from his eyes just by thinking about the deceased male. "It was said that some passerby's saw you and called for help. They were able to get you out first, but time ran out and the car exploded, leaving Oikawa Toru still inside the car." The doctor said with a sad tone. "Then why didn't you rescue his first?! He's the one who deserved to live!" Iwaizumi shouted to the doctor tears still falling from his eyes. "You were the one closes to the door. There wasn't anything else we could do, but to leave him there." Iwaizumi then looked back at the floor releasing tears from his already bloodshot eyes. The doctor and nurses tried to comfort Iwaizumi and shortly went out.

After a certain amount of time, Iwaizumi's mom also shortly went home, leaving Iwaizumi alone. Iwaizumi then laid on his bed hugging his knees to his chest burying his face into his crouched knees. Iwaizumi grabbed his phone which was still miraculously working. He opened it and saw texts and calls from his mom. He then sets it down on the side table and looked at the wall with no emotion whatsoever. He felt as if his whole world turned the other way around. He didn't know that a single death would cause him to turn like this. _Will I be okay living like this?_

_I guess not._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After, let's say three weeks, September 26, 7 PM, Iwaizumi was discharged from the hospital. But he didn't go straight home. Instead, he went to the studio and saw that their band was there. "Oh I see you're already discharged. Did you get the news? He's gone." Matsukawa said in a painful and sad tone. The others just nodded in agreement, deciding to not say anything more. "I don't want to hear anymore. I'm just visiting anyway. I'll be on my way." Iwaizumi said to them and went out of the studio. While walking, he slid his left hand on the walls, touching the smooth surface. He then stopped in front of a room. it was the room he saw Oikawa writing his song. Iwaizumi frowned and looked away not wanting to bring back those memories. He then rushed out, feeling the cool wind hit his face as he stepped out of the company's door.

He then started to run not knowing where to go, heck he doesn't even care where he was going. Tears were shedding his face as he ran, running out of oxygen, but he didn't care. He ran and ran and ran until his legs gave out. When he stopped, he appeared before a sight he saw before. "Tenebris sed Formosa..." He was able to make up the words that first came into his mind. A huge lump then was in his throat that he couldn't swallow, instead he let all his emotions out onto the dark sky. He shouted to nothing until all his emotions were out. When he stopped, he was trying to catch for oxygen. "FUCK! Fuck... Fuck this life of mine." He cursed to himself and crouched down to his knees looking down to the ground with a sad smile. "Who would've know what you said turned out true. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?! THAT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! That should've been me who died... I don't deserve this life anyway." Iwaizumi muttered out to himself.

After a solid 4 hours sitting there staring at the dark sky full of stars, Iwaizumi took out his phone and saw the time. It was now 11:47 PM. He then slipped it back into his pocket and stood up walking towards the cliff. "Even though we didn't know each other for so long, it felt as if my day wouldn't be complete without you." Iwaizumi stopped and looked up at the sky holding his tears covering his lips with the back of his hand. He then sighs and looks back down. He then pulls out his phone, turning it on. 11:49 PM. He let out a small laugh. "We didn't even get time to even play Volleyball together. We weren't able to do a lot of things. It was because I was too careless." Iwaizumi said to the distant starry sky. He stopped for a couple of minutes and saw that it was 11:57 PM.

Iwaizumi suddenly felt warmth around his upper body, like he was being hugged by someone. Iwaizumi then suddenly started tearing up, his voice shakily releasing small amounts of air. He then turns around and saw a smiling Oikawa waving at Iwaizumi. "Toru?" Iwaizumi asked with a shaky tone. "Hi Iwa-chan! Look! It's one minute before midnight!" Oikawa said spreading his arms with a gentle smile. Iwaizumi wasted no time and ran up to hug the taller male. He was crying. A sight that Oikawa never saw.

"Looks like my time has come. Say, will you do me a favor of taking care of this place for me?" Oikawa asked the shorter male who was still having a breakdown. "No! Don't say that! I know you don't mean anything what you're saying right now! Don't go! Toru!" Iwaizumi shouted in between sniffles and hiccups. Oikawa gently caresses his hair and pulled him closer into a even deeper hug. "I'm sorry, but I guess this is my fate." Oikawa said to Iwaizumi releasing a little amount of tears. Iwaizumi shook his head not accepting what Oikawa said was his fate. "No! Please stay a little longer!" Iwaizumi shouted to him in a even more pained voice. "Iwa-chan, I have to go." Oikawa said in a soft gentle voice which made Iwaizumi look up at him in disbelief and was in contact with gentle brown eyes. Iwaizumi nodded looking up at him. "Alright. I'll let you go. And I promise to take care of this place." He then lets go of Oikawa and they stared at each other. "I guess this is goodbye." Oikawa said to Iwaizumi who still had a few tears falling. "Yeah, by the way, it's midnight now." Iwaizumi said to Oikawa showing him his phone with gentle true smile.

"Goodbye, Toru."

Iwaizumi said and Oikawa nodded walking away and immediately disappearing little by little.

"Goodbye, Iwaizumi."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I never knew I'll actually get to finish this... Anyways, how was it? BTW I'm sorry for making Iwa-chan a bit OOC in some (A LOT-) of parts hihi. And I hab a feeling this fanfic has many plot holes so uh sorry for that ;-; And I kinda felt like this was too short. But anyways, I'll try to do my best on my next upcoming book, it's going to be a TsukiYama one sooooo yeah! Come to think of it, I didn't really like how this ended but I finished it. OM-
> 
> Edit: I will be rewriting this ff :)


End file.
